


In the safety of the forest

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit dubcon, But cute!, F/M, Mothlo!, but for both Rey and Kylo, cause they have the ‘Mating Fever’, lol, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: Rey is forced to flee into the forest, where she meets the emperor of the moth fey!Mothlo! AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	In the safety of the forest

Reyna was little more than a slave. She was sold to Unkar Plutt, the head of the village as a child, and ever since had been forced to work the horrible man’s estate. Her work was harsh and often unforgiving, she rarely saw a day where she wasn’t injured in some way.

She persevered, never complaining or trying to run; because there was nowhere to go after all. Until one day she heard her master plotting to sell her virginity.

Reyna had been sweeping the wide balcony above the courtyard, hidden from view by several large trees. When she heard Plutt’s plan for her she trembled, for a moment, lost to despair. Then she remembered herself and grew angry, how DARE that monster treat her so!

~~~~~

It was surprisingly easy to escape, as she’d always done her best to keep her head down and be obedient, so before long she was watching the sunset deep in the forest. She wandered for hours, drawn forward by an odd sense of urgency and soon she was hopelessly lost.

As it grew dark Reyna reached a clearing and bedded down in a soft pile of leaves. She slept so deeply that she didn’t notice when a small shadow appeared and landed on her shoulder.

~~~~~

Kylo Ren, night-time emperor of the forest was drawn from his home in the center of the forest by an intriguing sent, and knew his destined mate had arrived. She was beautiful, with long chestnut hair and delicate features. To his dismay she was worryingly thin, dressed in rags and had horrible scars on her arms and legs, long, deep gashes. This surely indicated mistreatment and he vowed avenge it violently. With a determined look on his face he flitted over and gently rubbed a tiny bit of moon-flower pollen on the girl’s lips.

The effect was instantaneous, in a flash the girl’s scars vanished and she began to shrink. He watched as her body filled out, using its former mass to restore her health. Her ears became pointed then her wings and antennae grew in, and soon the change was complete. She was a moth-fey now.

Kylo gently examined his mate-to-be, she was truly beautiful. Where he was pale complected with dark hair and dark wings she was golden skinned and bright winged. He hummed contentedly as he tore a large section of cloth from her former clothing and wrapped it around her, leaving her delicate wings free to dry.

~~~~~

Once he’d flown them back to his palace he took her to his rooms and gently laid her in a special hammock that would leave her wings free to dry and stiffen. His dark eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as he watched her long wings grow and dry, on the upper side they were a deep shade of shimmery tan, pattered with bright gold. Underneath they were bright yellow close to her body, fading to orange, fading to pink, fading to red on the edges.

She was a living manifestation of the dawn, and he couldn’t be more pleased. He would claim her once she woke, then she would be his forever.

~~~~~

When Reyna opened her eyes she couldn’t believe them. She lay in a soft bed, in the arms of the most handsome man she’d ever seen. He was holding her gently, watching her with dark, expressive eyes. She was also surrounded by the sent of cedar with subtle hints of mint and woodsmoke. She blinked, feeling dizzy.

“You will be my empress lovely girl.” He whispered.

Reyna nearly swooned when she heard his deep velvety voice, and wondered why. It was a nice voice to be sure, but no man had ever affected her this way before!

“What’s happening?” She asked, frightened as a sudden heat flared between her legs. 

“It’s the mating fever, whenever a destined pair find each other it overtakes them to ensure they breed. We are such a pair.” He replied, gently stroking her hair, then he softly cupped her breasts and began to fondle them. 

Reyna moaned, rubbing her legs together in desperation. She was quickly loosing her ability to think, and after a few moments she spread her legs. 

Kylo groaned. She was perfect, their bond so strong that they were being overcome by the mating fever mere hours after meeting! She was well prepared for him by the fever, so without hesitation he impaled her on his large member. 

Reyna gasped and panted as she was claimed and spread open, her virginity had been taken. It was uncomfortable for a few moments but then she was filled with a frantic need to move. Kylo moaned when he felt his new mate buck her hips, inviting him to claim her further. 

“Yess, my beautiful mate, give yourself to me. Let me claim you.” He whispered as he began to ride her. 

She shivered as his huge member pumped between her legs, something was building. Soon she was overwhelmed as she came helplessly, spasming around his large member. As her sex fluttered around him he moaned, filling her virgin womb with his potent seed as his knot swelled and locked them together. 

~~~~~

For three days Kylo kept Reyna in his bed, filling her with his seed as often as he could. Then finally they’d worked through the mating fever. She was frightened of him at first, but he was able to heal her mind with magic; giving her true clarity so she could see beyond the suffering she’d endured so that her fear died after only a few minutes. After that she was endlessly fascinated by his wings and antennae. 

Kylo smiled and graciously allowed her to stroke his feathery antennae and examine his dark wings. On the upper side they were black with silver markings, but underneath they were midnight blue close to his body, fading into deep purple and then finally to black at the edges. 

While she explored his wings he gently explained to his new mate who he was, what he was, and their situation. His people were moth fey, and many of them had once been human. She was amazed when he told her about moon flowers, and the secret of the pollen that had changed the first of them and freed them from the human world. 

~~~~~

Rey learned to rule well, but preferred to be with her family, her husband’s parents and uncle. She adored visiting them, finally she had parents! 

Leia and Han adored their new daughter-in-law, their son had been lonely for many years and it overjoyed them to see how happy he was now. Luke, Kylo’s uncle amused Reyna endlessly, with his mildly grumpy attitude, though he was very kind to her as well.

Kylo and Reyna fell in love very quickly and Reyna was ecstatic to discover she was pregnant only weeks after they had officially mated. She wanted to fill their home with children and love them endlessly. 

The baby turned out to be a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had white wings with silver markings, the undersides blue and purple like his father. They named him Liem after his grandmother who nearly had fits over the beautiful little boy. 

In the end they had two more children. The second was a girl with her father’s wings and coloring, she was named Hanett, after her grandfather. The third was a boy with his mother’s wings and coloring. He was named Lukus, after his grand uncle

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
